


coffee date

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: flash ficlet [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cashier Dean, Coffee, Crack, Flirty Dean, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Nervous Castiel, Stll don't know what this is, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: All Dean wanted was to get a cup of coffee from the new cafe but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen.





	coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt was:
> 
> One minute you're going about your day, really excited to get that latte at the new cafe down the street. The next, while you're walking to the cafe, you are surrounded in smoke, once it clears you see someone standing there with a book grinning at you. When you look down you notice you're in a circle with a bunch of writing you don't understand. Looking back up, you ask the mystery person, "I'm not getting that latte, am I?"
> 
> (Whew...that was a long one...)

Dean walked down the street feeling better than he’d felt in a long time.

He was on vacation which meant no work for the next few days and that he was actually able to go outside in the daylight for once. To celebrate this fact, he was finally going to get to try out the new cafe on his street. It had been several months since the place opened but since it closed everyday before he had to leave for work, Dean hadn’t had the chance to visit yet.

As he walked down the street, he mused on what he wanted to order. A lot of the people he’d talked to praised all the drinks they sold but the majority of them recommended the lattes. Normally Dean would scoff at the thought of drinking something girly like that (he took his coffee black) but he’d been feeling adventurous lately.

A fact that had absolutely nothing to do with a certain blue eyed, messy haired mob boss.

Grinning to himself, he thought back to the night before. He and Cas had had another movie night. It had become an almost a nightly thing now; Dean was honestly surprised that Cas even had time considering he was running a crime family though the idea that Cas had to be consciously making time to see him may or may not have made him feel a little tingly.

The strong smell of coffee beans and baked goods brought him out of his daydream of ~~snuggling~~ sitting with Cas on his sofa and he realized he was outside the cafe. He was happy to see that the place didn’t look too busy. Another bonus to add to his day.

He probably would have noticed the figure in the middle of the sidewalk if it hadn’t been for the fact he’d gotten distracted by trying to read the illegible graffiti that some punk had spray painted onto the ground. As it was, when he finally looked back up and saw the person, his whole body jolted for a second before relaxing.

Cas grinned back, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a newspaper tucked under his arm.

Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not getting a latte, am I?”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t,” Cas replied, head tilted to the side in a way that told Dean he was mildly confused. “I wanted to discuss something with you; I’ll buy your coffee and we can go for a walk.” 

Dean sighed, “Alright. Grab the coffee, I’ll meet you down at the entrance to the park.”

Nodding, Cas smiled and turned to enter the shop while Dean started trudging down the street to the park. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and mused on what it was that Cas wanted to talk about. At first he was worried that maybe he was here to break the news that his mole in the police department had found out Dean but he quickly dismissed this; Cas wouldn’t be that chipper if that was what he wanted to talk about. 

His next theory was he needed a favor from Dean, like an alibi or help hiding his suspicious Walmart purchases. This also didn’t seem very probable since Cas wasn’t that sort of guy but he knew if he had to choose between the two theories, Dean wanted the second door, please and thank you.

Dean arrived at the park, found a bench and waited not so patiently for Cas, mulling over the possible reasons for this little talk. By the time he spotted the familiar figure walking down the sidewalk, he’d given up on trying to guess; Dean knew by now that the only person who understood Cas’ brain was Cas and it was pointless trying to out-think him.

“One large latte,” Cas said, presenting Dean with a steaming paper cup. He was smiling, proud to have gotten what Dean wanted. Smiling back Dean took the coffee and sipped at it, sighing contentedly.

It really was damn good coffee.

“Now that I have my caffeine, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” he asked, turning to face him as Cas situated himself on the bench. 

Cas appeared suddenly bashful, his hands toyed with the hem of his jacket. “Well, I wanted to see if--I was hoping---wanted to ask---” he fumbled before growling in frustration, “This was seemed so much easier to say before I had time to think.” He rubbed at his forehead agitatedly.

Taking pity on him, Dean grabbed his wrist and gingerly pulled his hand away. “Cas, take a breath,” he said, trying to be as soothing as possible. Once Cas did as he was told and his shoulders relaxed, Dean continued, “Now, whatever you need to tell me or ask me, it’s going to be fine so just say what you need to say, okay?”

Cas took a deep breath and, looking at Dean with a curiously nervous expression for a guy who killed people and thwarted assassination attempts from rivals on the regular, asked Dean one of the few questions he hadn’t been expecting.

“Dean, would you like to go out with me?”

They were both silent for a beat as Dean blinked in confusion.

That was what Cas was nervous about? Mr. Big Bad Mob Boss was freaking out because he wanted to ask Dean out on a date? In the grand scheme of things that was Cas’ life, dating Dean seemed like such a weird thing for him to be worrying about.

“Seriously, that’s all?” Dean said, laughing as the anxiety plaguing him fell away. Cas flinched and Dean rushed to reassure him. “No, don’t get me wrong, Cas; I would love to go out with you but I thought you were going to tell me the police were on to me or some shit like that.” He paused and patted Cas on the shoulder. “I’m not teasing you, promise.”

Cas looked at him, his cheeks still slightly pink. Blue eyes stared into Dean, dissecting him. “You aren’t just saying that because you’re afraid of me are you?” he asked warily, his eyes narrowed. “Because I don’t want to force you into---”

Rolling his eyes, Dean leaned forward and cut off his rambling by fitting their mouths together in a brief kiss. He was pleased to see Cas’ dazed, shocked expression when he pulled back. Yeah, he still had the skills.

“Is that proof enough that I actually want this?” Dean asked, smirking; he placed a hand over Cas’, another bold move, and met his eyes. “And not to take the wind out of your sails, but you haven’t scared me in a long time. I’m not dumb, I know what you’re capable and I respect that but it’s hard to be scared of a guy who cried at the end of The Iron Giant.”

“You didn’t warn me that the ending was sad, Dean!” Cas protested, his brows furrowed with annoyance.

Dean waved him off before they could fall into the same argument from before; there were more important matters to discuss. “Whatever, the point is that I would love to go out with you.”

Cas immediately lost his grumpy expression and he beamed. He placed his a warm hand over Dean’s. “Great! I have just the place in mind,” he replied, practically vibrating with excitement. “Does tonight work for you?”

Some of Cas’ excited energy started to seep into Dean and he nodded, unable to stop smiling like a goof. “Yeah, that works for me,” he replied suddenly very glad he’d decided to take vacation. 

A loud beep sounded out causing Cas to growl with frustration. Dean chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Sounds like you’re being summoned,” he said, tapping the pocket the held Cas’ phone. Dean smiled at him until he smiled back, the small grin making his stomach flutter. “I’ll leave you to take care of that; text me the details.” 

Leaning in again, he kissed Cas’ stubbled cheek before pulling back and flashing his most seductive smile, pleased at the heated look it earned him. 

“See you tonight, Cas,” he said with a wink before walking away.

A good cup of coffee and a date. Today was just getting started and already it was turning out pretty damn awesome.

He couldn’t wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, I can't wait to get my next prompt; I want to know where this is going next!!!


End file.
